Living Arrangements
by sweetcherrylemonade
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Footsatize me, Captain!

_Disclaimer?_-Not mine.

_Author-_jjayanddjjae

_Story number-_01!

_Title_-Smell My Foot, Please?

Okaaay, so this is my new story. I started this out in a journal of just regular one-shots, talking about the life of me and my boyfriend. yeah, we totally planned this whole life together! lmafo. and these stories will be based on mine and my boyfriend's (hopefully) experiences in living together in the future. i thought i should just share it with you since i've been wanting to read more stories of when sasuke and sakura are actually together. enjoy?

* * *

To say he was tired was a major understatement. Sasuke Uchiha was exhausted, worn-out, and deadbeat to the extreme. His arms felt like ramen noodles, his legs felt like jelly, his head was spinning nonstop and he could still feel his heart beating at a fast pace from all the sprinting he had to do. The whole entire day, all he did was walk around with his girlfriend (and soon to be fiance), Sakura Haruno, for the perfect gift for her-so called best friend. The loud, obnoxious, and annoying (well, to him) Ino Yamanaka.

She traveled from store to store, market to market, gift shop to gift shop, throwing things here and there for him to catch and put back immediately and repeat the same process wherever she went as he did whatever she asked him to do, obediently following behind just because. He was even forced to carry her bags and stand and wait for her as she went to the restroom. He was literally scarred for life when an actual guy came waltzing around as he stood-with his cool, calm façade on-and started to flirt around with him. The guy actually had the nerve to not only wink at him, but grab his own butt. _In front of everyone_. And slip a piece of paper with his name and number in it. **Lucky him**.

Sasuke gave out a loud, exasperated sigh as he promptly took off his shirt and threw it in the closet with the rest of the clothes lying around the house (from their past "_activities_") and went out in only his white shorts he wore out that day. He sat down on the couch with a loud 'plop!' and grabbed the remote, switching the tv onto an american channel that they've been watching lately. As he watched, he also listened intently to his girlfriend gab on the phone with her other best friends about the party in the weekend.

"…-Yeah, Sasuke-kun and I can make it! Right, Sasuke-kun?!" She called out to him, poking her head out of the kitchen with a big, bright smile on her face. He glanced at her and gave out a loud 'hn' he meant as a downright 'NO'.

"See?! We're going! Don't worry about it!" His chirpy girlfriend said, giving him a scowl and walking into their bedroom to continue the conversation and change. He gave a small snort and continued to watch. It was show on Discovery Channel called Most Extreme.

* * *

When the show finally reached number four on their countdown, he was on his way to slumber when Sakura came out of the room wearing only his blue shirt -that made it look like a dress on her- with the uchiha fan in the back. He wasn't so sure she was actually wearing anything underneath until she bent down to grab the remote and saw she was wearing some girl boxers that read on the butt part 'party hard!'.

She sat down next to him, causing the seat to sink lower and get more comfortable, as she leaned against him, turning the volume up more as she put up one leg and making the knee point upwards and putting her other leg on top of it so her thigh was resting comfortably on the knee. Seeing how uncomfortable she looked, Sasuke pulled his girlfriend from the waist towards him more as so her head was on his lap in an awkward position that was, for some reason, very comfy.

"Sasuke-kun…do you love me?" she suddenly blurted out, toying with the remote. He glanced down at her bubblegum hair with an eyebrow twitching up, confused suddenly at her question. He stayed quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say to her. He told her a couple of times before, but it was hard since he wasn't good at releasing his emotions. After a long, pregnant pause, he sighs and gives her a small pinch on her waist with a loud, clear 'Ah'. They concentrated back on the tv.

_"And the number one most poisonous animal is-"_

"Can you smell my foot for me?" His view of the television was suddenly blocked by a pedicured foot, toes wiggling around. He was suddenly stumped at this sudden outburst that he gave her an incredulous look. Staring down at her, she gave him a curious stare and a bright, innocent smile as she wagged her foot in front of his face. For a long time, he stared at her and soon enough, she lost her smile and turned it into a pout. This finally brought him back to reality.

"…no." He said in his most serious tone. She gave a larger pout as she gazed up at him with her jade orbs and her light pink, plump lips quivering, hands placed together as if practically begging. He rolled his eyes at her childish antics and stared at the tv, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Please?" She cutely asked.

"No. Never." He bluntly stated.

"But-"

"No, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun-"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"One sniff?"

"No."

"Just a quick whiff."

"No."

"Just tell me if it smells bad!"

"No."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"No."

"I'll do all the work tonight in be-ah!" Her foot was suddenly taken up and roughly brought to his face, making her tumble over the other way and away from his lean and muscular chest. He placed her foot right under his nose and gave the longest, hardest, loudest whiff possible as she stared, amazed and shocked. After the amazing sniff, he turned off the tv, carried her bridal style all the way to the bedroom, slammed the door shut with a loud 'bang!' and locked it so no one like the dobe or the pestering phone calls from her best friends can interrupt them.

* * *

**HOURS LATER....**

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"What was the number one most poisonous thing out there in the world?"

_Silence_.

"Your foot."

**PUNCH!**

"You're sleeping on the couch!"

"…hn."

_'well, shit.'_

_

* * *

_

xoxo; jjaeanddjjae

_**ps. i love you**_


	2. You leave me, Hairless!

_Story number_: 02

_Title_: New Haircut

* * *

It was a typical Wednesday afternoon in Konohagakure as she sat at her desk in her office, reading off the usual papers needed to fill in before actually being able to go home. Her boss left already with her personal assistant, drunk and out of order ages ago. It usually meant a good thing, seeing as that she could go home early, but she unluckily got stuck with her boss's paperwork due tomorrow to the council about the strange outbursts in other places around their peaceful village. Still, it didn't hurt to finish it and go home to her wondrous boyfriend-hopefully soon to be fiancée-and sleep in her luxurious bed.

Drooling at said thought, she shook her head vigorously and began to scrawl everything needed to be reported.

She jumped instantly when her phone rang besides her a second later after finally being able to concentrate on work. Looking at the caller id, she was half freaked yet half excited to see the caller id to be none other than the most wonderful person on the planet (besides herself), her luscious boyfriend.

"Konoha Hospital. Haruno-San speaking," She tried to sound as professional as she can, proving to said boyfriend that she can work on her things and keep him out of sight, out of mind for the time being.

"Good evening, Haruno-San." Said girl almost melted when she heard his professional voice on the other line. He was playing with her, as always when she tried to be professional. "I'm calling to inform you that you are needed at your home at eight pm for a very important matter to uphold. There is a little…_surprise_ awaiting your departure." Suddenly, the line went blank.

She stood on the phone for a good five seconds before a squeal was let out, abruptly breaking all the hearing aids possible in the entire hospital. Groaning, she got up to fix every one in the whole place-twenty five rooms in each of the twenty floors.

* * *

"Saaaaaasuke-kuuuuuuun!" She screeched, slamming the door open with her almighty fist and practically shattering the portraits, vases, and any eardrum within a twenty-five mile radius. After a good twelve seconds in the complete darkness, she came to realization she was-in fact-alone. No Sasuke-kun with his shirt off and rose petals all around him, smirking devilishly with chocolate syrup covering the rest of his "clothing".

"UCHIHA!" It was then she found the note hanging on the front door she so obviously missed (apparently because she had to burst right into the apartment to see what exactly awaits her).

_Sakura, _

_Be home soon. Dress __**nice**__. _

_-Sasuke_

Her cheeks instantly burned up and her eyes sparkled just like the stars in the sky (what a super bad metaphor) and was instantly locked inside her closet for a good two minutes to realize she forgot to turn on the lights in the house and to close and lock the front door.

And also to go back to work because she noticed it was only six and she was due home at eight.

* * *

"It's a Thursday, Hinata. Our anniversary isn't for another good five months and our monthsary isn't for another two weeks. My birthday passed ages ago and his passed way before mine! I'm pretty sure there isn't anything else I forgot that he so determinedly wanted to surprise me with." A long sigh was let out from the girl with the seductively sexy black dress, silver stilettos, and a lacy red lingerie, making her ready for something in particular.

"_Sakura-Chan, you're over thinking things again. Remember last time when he said he's coming home late because he's doing something and you overreacted instantly, causing you, me, Ino, and Tenten to go on a long road trip to find where he's at to find him at his mother's house, cooking her soup because she was sick? Mostly that you found that out by jumping right into the room and almost choking her to death, thinking it was his 'other girlfriend'?" _ Hinata contemplated, having Sakura puff up her cheeks in anger and embarrassment.

"Hina-Chan! You said to never speak of that again! Sasuke-kun didn't talk to me for a week and luckily his mom was very sick and didn't remember that at all! I'm trying to forget that too! Wait, you don't think he's going to…" Sakura's eyes grew to the size of basketballs (another bad metaphor) and practically bursted out of their sockets. "HE'S GOING TO PROPOSE TO ME! YAAH! HINATA, HE'S GOING TO PROPOSE!"

"_Sakura-oh, Naruto-kun is here to take me to the park. I'll talk to you later. Bye, Sakura!" _ She hung up as the girl with the pink tresses was jumping all around her house in her sharp-heeled stilettos and practically thrashing her own couch. There was a sudden beep on her phone and she took to realization it was the man she was just shouting about for.

"Hello there, oh beautiful one!" She was practically glowing.

"_Sakura. Did you cook dinner?"_ Sakura practically stopped her swooning.

"..no. W-was I supposed-"

"_Okay, good. I bought us dinner so you don't have to cook. Okay?" _She heaved out a small sigh when she started hearing strange things on the other line. There were some strange ruffling noises and heard him put his phone down, or try to cover the speaker so she wouldn't hear what he was saying but was failing miserably.

"_Shh…she might hear you. You don't want to let her know you're here, remember?_" Now this really peeved her to the end.

"UCHIHA! WHO THE **HELL** ARE YOU TALKING TO?!"

"_shit, Sa-," _She hung up on Sasuke and threw her phone out the door, her extreme strength making it fly to where it couldn't be seen again.

* * *

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Sakura. Get out of the room." Sasuke said, voice calm and at ease. He could hear her practically trashing their room and her yelling loud obscenities starring his name in most of it.

"Sakura, enough. You're being completely annoying. It's not what you think." He gave a long sigh, finally realizing what Shikamaru meant by girls being so troublesome. He was responded by a loud thump, cursing, and a violent "NO!" followed by something thrown at the door. He had a feeling he was going to need to go shopping for more things of his later. Giving one last sigh, he tried one last time.

"Sakura, I bought cheesecake." Suddenly, all noises in the room came to an utter silence. After a long, pregnant pause, the door creaked open just a bit to reveal part of her jade green orbs shining up at him. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, staring back at her.

"What…kind?" She quietly asked. He gave a small smile that was only meant for her and took his hand out towards her to grab for it. She did. As they walked into the kitchen together, she saw the table set wonderfully with flowers in the middle, two candles lit, the lights all dimmed to practically nothing, and two plates on either side of the table-one consisting of a whole platter of cheesecake with just a missing piece and the other consisting of that missing piece. Sakura was glowing again.

"WHICH SIDE IS MINE?! CAN THAT SIDE BE MINE?! THANK YOU!" She finished her questions and sat down instantly with the side of all the cheesecakes and took a fork to finally take note of the big, red box right next to the cheesecake. Eyeing Sasuke suspiciously, he nudged her to open the box. Slowly opening it and looking inside, she fell in love.

"YOU GOT ME A PUPPY?! AND NOT JUST ANY PUPPY! A CUTE WHITE SHITZU! OH, MY KAMI! IT'S THE CUTEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN! YOU GOT ME A PUPPY! IS IT A BOY?! IT IS A BOY! OH, MY KAMI! IM NAMING YOU GUPPY!" She was practically rubbing the baby puppy all over her as Sasuke sweat dropped. He wiped his forehead and made sure that his hood from his sweater he was wearing stayed on all the way. She didn't notice.

After cuddling the puppy (but to Sasuke, it was practically torture), she jumped up and hugged him around the neck tightly, letting kisses flow all over his face.

"Why…did you do all of this, though?" His usual façade suddenly dropped as he looked hesitant, not daring to look at her. He leaned in and swooped a kiss from her, distracting her from her question. Getting into the mood, he started to feel on her body, excited with each curve he hit. Seeing at him getting in the mood, she also began to get into it as her hands started to reach higher and higher until she reached the entrance of the hood, gripping it and ready to pull it down. He didn't notice. When she did, she stopped the kisses and stepped away, staring with incredulous eyes. Finally, he took to note that his head felt a bit cooler than his usually warm hood. Uh, she pulled it off.

He cut his hair.

"Sakura…I went to my mom's house today and she insisted I got a haircut. She even got our own personal haircut lady to cut my hair which is who I was talking to while I was talking to you. Sakura?" She just blinked at him. Twice.

"…Sakura, you want some cheesecake?" He asked, trying to distract her again when his cheek suddenly was stinging and the door to his bedroom slammed, the obscenities with his name starting up again. Not only that, the platter of cheesecake-including his own-was gone from the kitchen. Giving one last exasperated sigh, he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"_Uchiha." _He grunted.

"Yamanaka. Sakura locked herself in our bedroom again and throwing everything out the window. "

"_Again?! Did you get your monthly haircut again?!" _He stayed silent, _"(sigh) I'll go order the wig again…"_

_

* * *

_

Somewhere far away from Sakura & Sasuke's house…

Hinata was practically as red as a tomato. There, under the biggest tree in the park, was Naruto in just a pair of ramen boxers on a picnic blanket, small candles around, a seductive smile on his face, rose petals all around him, and covered in chocolate syrup wherever possible on his body.

"Hina-Chan…want to…clean me u-," Hinata didn't even realize it until she noticed Naruto stopped talking. Turning around, she noted the fact that the seductive boy was lying face flat on the ground, unconscious and a pink cell phone attached in the back of his head. Sakura was at it again.

"Oh, dear." Hinata said.

* * *

Sry i havent updated this in a while. I plan on keeping this becus its coooooL with a capital L. hope you enjoyed! :D review, anyone?

xoxo; jjayanddjjae

**p.s. i love you**


End file.
